


My Lucky Connection

by psychophoenix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, Lots of Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slightly Supernatural Elements, probably borderline crack, reposted from aff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Jongin thinks it has to be his unluckiest day so far when he discovers that his usual haunt for coffee is closed and his phone dies on him in the middle of an important conversation. But when he stumbles into a coffee shop he's never been to before with a practically useless phone and meets Do Kyungsoo, he wonders if luck was on his side all along.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Jongin's Unluckiest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, the urge to write a one-shot fluff-romance fic for Kaisoo came to me in the form of a plot bunny regarding cellphone chargers. 
> 
> But everything changed when I began writing this chapter. 
> 
> It soon turned into a crackfic with a potential of three parts and an epilogue. 
> 
> No one ever said I had self-control.
> 
> Welp.

The unluckiest day ever starts off with a bang.

Literally.

Jongin wakes up to the loud crash of either (a) thunder, or (b) his best friend/roommate Sehun banging the door close on his way out of their shared apartment. Maybe both. Heaven knows why Sehun would want to go out in the pouring rain, _yes, it's pouring_ , Jongin confirms as he hears the loud patter of rain outside. He surmises that it probably has something to do with (a) Sehun's tough-as-nails-but-scared-at-the-pettiest-of-things exchange student friend Zitao, or (b) His boyfriend, Luhan. Then again, maybe both.

Jongin rolls over his bed to grab at his phone on the nightstand to check the time. He opens one eye blearily and sees that it's only 6 in the morning. He snuggles back into his duvet to catch a few more hours of sleep.

The louder than loud thunderclap that sounds then sends him yelping and sprawling out of bed in surprise. He groans as he ends up on the floor tangled in his sheets, head smarting from when he hit it on the edge of the nightstand during his unprecedented wrestle with his duvet. "So much for more sleep." He mutters darkly as he disentangles himself from his blankets, heart hammering in his chest. 

_Sehun is undeniably whipped_ , Jongin decides in his head. No one in their sane mind was going out in _that_ weather. He trudges to the kitchen; blanket still half draped around himself. His eyes wander warily to the telling cupboards. He opens the refrigerator and sighs when it finally clicks.

Jongin curses.

Of course.

The only thing that would drive Sehun out of the house at such an unholy hour and unreasonable weather aside from his Chinese social ties:

They didn't have food. At all. Jongin belatedly remembers that they'd run out of all kinds of food in the apartment two days prior, both of them have been too busy with schoolwork and other stuff. (Read: hanging out with Chinese friend and Chinese boyfriend, on Sehun's part; read: dancing and being a lazy bum, on Jongin's part) to haul their dance-toned asses off to the grocery to get the necessary items to live. Namely, the source of nutrition called food. They've been calling for deliveries and/or eating out to keep alive the past few days, but of course, Jongin couldn't do that today. 

No one in their sane mind was going to go out, much less deliver in this weather.

Jongin groans again and decides that he needs caffeine now that his adrenaline rush from earlier was wearing off. Not to mention, all that thinking about food only leaves him with a grumbling stomach.

He steps into the bathroom after discarding his wrestling opponent on his bed, mindset to go out and brave the crazy weather outside in favor of being able to eat. He's in the middle of showering and is shampooing his hair when the power cuts off, water heater immediately failing to function. Jongin ends up shouting expletives as he shudders because of the sudden cold, trying to rinse off as fast as he could while simultaneously moving away from the shower to get the least amount of contact with the freezing water. Which, as one can tell, is impossible given the apparent contradiction of his actions.

He slips on his way out of the shower, with only his years of dance training saving him from accidentally emasculating himself when he ends up in a half-split on the slippery floor. Jongin huffs as he rights himself.

Then he trips, and takes the shower curtain down with him on the floor, sprawled in the most unattractive manner with the curtain sticking to his naked body in the most uncomfortable of sensations. He bites his lip to keep from crying when his day gradually gets worse and worse with each passing moment. Holding back tears even when he ends up spurting shaving cream on his toothbrush because he was too distracted nursing his bruised elbow from his intimate moment with the floor just moments prior.

He gets dressed, thankfully not experiencing any accidents with _that_ , and shoves his phone into his pocket, grabbing his bag and scavenging the mess of his room for his umbrella. Once he finds it, he scurries out of the apartment, and yelps for the second time in one morning when a loud thunderclap once again booms the shit out of him while he's pulling close the door of the apartment after checking it's locked from the inside. He changes his mind and checks for his keys in his pocket to get back in the apartment but said items are nowhere to be found. "Hell no," Jongin says, checking his bag for good measure.

Nope.

Jongin's locked himself out of the house. 

He decides to continue heading out anyway. I'll _just text Sehun later,_ he thinks. "It couldn't get any worse than this." He helplessly mumbles as he knocks his forehead on the door in frustration, wincing when he painfully gets reminded of the bruise there.

But, today being the unluckiest of days, of course, it does.

He discovers that his umbrella doesn't open properly, a result of not having gotten it fixed from when it got battered by the wind when he last used it. So Jongin's left holding a pitiful excuse of an umbrella against a torrent of rain seemingly hell-bent on drenching him.

Jongin nearly cries in relief when he at last spies his favorite café as he rounds a corner, sopping wet virtually from head to toe. He runs the final few paces and gapes.

The.

Café.

Is.

**CLOSED**

Jongin almost wails in agony and falls on his knees to knock uselessly on the door, but his last shred of self-preservation, small as it may be, stops him from doing so. "Just hit me with lightning, why don't you?" he shouts at the skies instead, running away as fast as he could in case it decides to oblige him, which it probably would, considering how lucky he's been since the day started.

Fortune finally seems to show him some pity as Jongin ends up right in front of another café, one he's never really been to before. In retrospect, he's probably lost, as all of the other surrounding shops don't look familiar in the pouring rain either. He sighs. _Might as well get in_.

The bells jangle, and it would have sounded welcoming, had Jongin not been nearly drenched and cold and hungry and a tiny bit pissed at the universe for how absurdly it was treating him today.

"He-y!" the barista's voice wobbles, making the word extend into two syllables when he sees Jongin. "Are you okay?" he asks immediately. Jongin shakes his head, water droplets flying everywhere when he does.

"Not really."

"Bad day?" the barista, Jongdae, his nametag reads, smiles sympathetically.

Jongin nods. "The unluckiest."

Jongdae nods. "Seems like it." He clucks his tongue and looks behind Jongin to glimpse the outside of the café. "The rain stopped almost immediately as soon you got in," he says, biting his cheek to keep himself from giggling at the poor customer's apparent misfortune.

Jongin abruptly turns around in disbelief (banging his shin on a table leg in the process). "Oh, my gods, you have to be kidding me!" He whines, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in frustration.

"You know what? Order what you want. It's on the house." Jongdae says, wiping his hands on his apron.

"No. No. I'll pay." Jongin insists, rummaging around his just-as-drenched bag and comes up with… nothing. He curses under his breath. Where's his wallet? He groans and smacks his forehead on the counter, wincing in pain yet again when he does. Of course, his wallet's where his keys are at.

"Nevermind. I'll take you up on that offer. I left my wallet at home." He sighs in defeat.

Jongdae smiles. "It's fine. You really seem to be having the worst of days right now."

"You have no idea." Jongin whimpers against the counter.

Jongdae chuckles. "Well then, what will you be having? May I recommend a peppermint mocha cappuccino to get you warmed up again?"

"Sure. Thanks." Jongin croaks. He doesn't mention that his mouth literally still tastes like peppermint from his accidental "toothpaste" from earlier.

"Here," Jongdae says, handing him a towel. Jongin looks up in surprise. Where did _that_ come from? "Dry up in the bathroom. I don't really have any spare clothes I could lend you, but I hope this helps."

Jongin takes the towel with a mumble of thanks and pads over to the bathroom, defeated.

When he emerges a few minutes later, there's a steaming cup of hot cappuccino on the table by the front window, along with a plate of what appeared to be a cinnamon roll and a waffle. Jongin ignores the uncomfortable squelching of his wet shoes, as well as the throbbing of what he's sure, will soon be an egg-like bump on his forehead. "Thanks." He calls out to Jongdae, who sends him a thumbs-up from behind the counter in reply.

Jongin muses about his luck while he eats, ending up burning his tongue when he first sips his drink and a dollop of cream on his jeans when he bites into the apparently cream-filled cinnamon roll. He sighs and decides to remember this day as the unluckiest of his life, hand fumbling around his bag for his phone to check the date to correctly stamp it in his mind and maybe commemorate it every year, hopefully with more luck by then.

When he unlocks his phone and stares at its screen (fortunately, it still works), there are two things that take his notice.

Number 1: His phone battery is at 10%, which means there's only a matter of a few twiddling here and there before it passes out on him. Not so fortunate (no surprise there) on that front.

Number 2: The date. There's something about the date. Something… important he should be remembering… something…

Shit.

Jongin barely registers the sound of the café's bell's jangling when someone enters, and the new person and Jongdae's voices talking are a dull lull at the back of Jongin's mind when he realizes the date.

Today's the day of the audition Jongin's been preparing for months now, and he has to be there in… an hour. He panics and jabs his phone to text Sehun a flood of texts.

**Black Pearl  
010-xxxx-xxxx**

> Locked myself out of the house. 6:48
> 
> Wru. I need d keys. Please. 6:48
> 
> Audition 2day. 6:50
> 
> I’m in a café somewhere. 6:52
> 
> Can probably find my way back home. 6:53
> 
> Probably. 6:57
> 
> Literally drenched from head 2 toe. 7:00
> 
> AUDITION TODAY. 7:01
> 
> C’mon Hunnie where r u 7:03
> 
> Stop sucking Luhan’s face off and reply to me. 7:05
> 
> Dammit. 7:10
> 
> R u with Tao I s2g I’ll karate chop off the bond you two  
> have if he doesn’t flying kick me in the face first. 7:11
> 
> Sehun. 7:15
> 
> Sehunnie. 7:15
> 
> OMG r u sucking off Tao’s face instead of Lulu’s???? 7:17
> 
> ? 7:20
> 
> Dude. 7:23
> 
> Reply 2 me u jerk. 7:25
> 
> I'LL PAY U W/ BUBBLE TEA. 7:25
> 
> PLZ 7:26

No response. Jongin locks and unlocks his phone repeatedly before it beeps a warning, and he nearly drops it when it does. _Oh no, the battery._ He fumbles to minimize the damage immediately, lowering the phone brightness, closing all apps, disables the Wi-fi and Bluetooth ( _how long have those been on?!_ ). Still, each action only seems to deplete his phone's battery even faster.

He looks out of the window in a panic, debating whether or not to make a run for it back home in case, _just in case,_ Sehun's back already.

But, _oh, no, nevermind. It's_ raining again. 

Jongin curses under his breath when his phone sputters a warning weakly one last time before the screen turns black mid-beep. Hands reaching for his bag, he fumbles at its contents in a panic. He goes through its contents once, twice, thrice. Opening and closing zippers in record speed, stopping short of just about dumping all of its contents on the table.

He's so damn unlucky today, it figures he'd left his charger at home on such a day. 

Jongin sighs, and his fingers catch on a wire of some sort, and he sucks in a hopeful breath as he tugs it out slowly.

But of course, luck still wasn't on his side as soon it is revealed that it was just his phone's USB cord. 

And _of course,_ Jongin didn't bring his laptop today. 

He sighs in defeat, lower lip jutting out in frustration. 

"Y'know what, a lightning hit doesn't seem so bad at this moment." He grumbles. 


	2. Kyungsoo's Luckiest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unintentionally(?) innuendo-savvy Soo makes an appearance

The luckiest day starts off with the sound of heaven.

Literally.

Or, well, maybe not _quite_ literally, but the harp instrumental that wakes Kyungsoo up is close enough as it is. With eyes still blurred by sleep, Kyungsoo reaches for his phone under his pillow and presses a button. "Hello?" he murmurs sleepily.

There's a tinny version of an otherwise normal voice on the other end of the line, and Kyungsoo can barely hear it over the sound of _is that rain? Yes, it's raining._ He manages to catch the words _canceled_ , _rain_ , _sorry to bother_ , and _have a nice day,_ though, and he gets the gist. "Alright, thanks for telling me Yixing-hyung." He mumbles into his phone before he presses the button to end the call. He grins, as his only social engagement for the day was now void, and if there's anything Do Kyungsoo loved, it was rainy days and day-offs.

And today happens to be both of those things.

Add to the list of Kyungsoo's favorite things coffee and writing, and you're set for the get-to-know-Kyungsoo starter pack. He's an aspiring writer and likes the free time in his otherwise typically tight schedule so he could dedicate some time to crafting art with his words.

This is why, as he gets out of bed with an excited air about him, he decides to pay a visit to the coffee shop across the street and maybe get some word crafting done today. Nothing like the rain and coffee to add some much-needed mood to his passion. He's been uninspired lately, but something tells Kyungsoo that he just might get out of his writer's slump today.

He takes a quick shower and sings happily while he does because the day's already shaping up to be one of the best in quite a while.

As soon as he's dressed, he grabs his laptop bag and shoves in his keys and phone into it. He finds his umbrella and leaves his apartment with a bright smile on his face (though he'd much rather walk in the rain, thanks. But then, of course, he has his laptop with him so no).

His lucky streak continues when he finds that he doesn't have to open his umbrella because the rain stops just as he's about to cross the street to the coffee shop. While mildly upset that the delightful and full of inspiration rain has stopped, Kyungsoo's just as grateful to be able to go out and stay dry for the most part.

Kyungsoo enters the new coffee shop located just across his apartment complex, smiling happily as he hears the familiar jangle of bells as he opens the door.

"Morning, Jongdae." He greets the barista cheerfully.

"Morning, Kyungsoo. You seem chipper today, having a good day?" Jongdae replies with a smile of his own.

Kyungsoo nods. "Uh-huh. The rain got me out of a prior commitment which I really didn't want to go to, I mean, not that I didn't _want_ to go, but it's just that I _really_ love day-offs. _And then_ it stopped as soon as I stepped out of the apartment, can you believe that? I'm feeling particularly lucky today." His tone is definitely way more enthusiastic than usual, but he doesn't mind because he's such a lucky ducky today.

Jongdae grins. "Well, the other guy who came in today seems to be experiencing quite the opposite." He tilts his head towards the direction of the one other customer in the café, sitting right at the table by the window.

Kyungsoo sees that the stranger is wet from head to toe, except for his hair, which he seemed to have at least attempted to dry off with the towel draped around his neck. He's furiously tapping at his phone like a madman, and Kyungsoo wonders briefly, what's _up with him?_

His thoughts are cut off as Jongdae slides his usual order across the counter, and Kyungsoo thanks him while he hands over his payment. Usually, Kyungsoo would get a move on to where he had to be, which today was supposed to be the performing arts studio where he spends his free time singing. But of course, that commitment had been gloriously canceled earlier, and there's something about the distressed expression on the other boy's face that makes Kyungsoo sit down on the table right across his, sipping at his hot latte nonchalantly.

The boy's getting crankier by the minute, fumbling with his phone and nearly dropping it when it beeps an offending tone at him. Kyungsoo knows it all too well. The dying cry of a smartphone is one of the reasons why Kyungsoo's always chosen to keep his phone one of a lesser "smart" model. It's both efficient and less of a hassle, battery-wise.

When the other boy's phone dies completely, as Kyungsoo surmises from the panicked then crestfallen look on the boy's face, he starts rummaging around his really _really_ wet bag. _What in the world has this guy been through?_

The boy limply raises his hand to the level of his eyes to stare at a, _is that a USB cord?_ Kyungsoo holds back a chuckle when the boy's face falls in dejection when he registers what his search has produced.

The only other occupant of the cafe, aside from the barista, watches the entire thing in silent amusement and bewilderment. 

_Cute,_ he thinks, before he mentally slaps himself for (1) Staring at strangers, (2) Creeping on strangers and (3) For finding an obviously in distress stranger _cute_ of all things.

Do Kyungsoo fiddles with the zipper of his own bag, and bites his lip at the sudden absurd notion that he thinks of. 

Before he could contemplate any longer, he whips out his laptop in an almost exaggerated motion.

When he sees the way the other boy's eyes light up with hope as he takes notice, Kyungsoo thinks that it's worth nearly smacking himself in the face with the laptop in the process.

Kyungsoo doesn't usually bring his laptop when he goes out, as unlike his taste in phones, he actually indulges himself in the latest models for his writing convenience. As an aspiring writer, he believes that his frustration should at least get the most optimal technology to go with it. And he'd rather not put 'his precious' in danger, so he treats it like a rare gem and keeps it safe at home most of the time. So when the stranger stands and walks over to him in what appears to almost be a daze, he can't help but smile cheekily at his luck.

After all, cute guys approaching people in cafés are just the stuff of fiction. Much like the ones he aspires to create someday. Albeit, this guy is definitely part of Kyungsoo's reality, as no _fictional_ cute guys who approach people in cafés are dripping wet from apparently being soaked by the rain with…

"Uh… so…" Kyungsoo raises a brow. "Is that cream on your pants, or are you just really happy to see me?" he asks when he takes notice of the apparent creamy stain on the devilishly cute stranger's jeans.

Distressed stranger flushes, he actually flushes, and Kyungsoo couldn't help but coo internally. _Adorable_ , he thinks, which earns him another slap from his own sane mental self. He's not usually so brazen in flirting with people, but there's something about his day so far that loosens his commonly impaired social skills.

"Uhm… I uh…" cute distressed stranger stammers, flushing an even deeper red which Kyungsoo takes mental note of to use to describe one of his character's own blushes. _For future reference_ , he rationalizes as he unabashedly takes in the red creeping on the stranger's tanned skin. _Also, is that an egg-shaped bruise on his forehead…?_

 _Way to be a total creeper, Kyungsoo. You've reached an all-time low._ He chastises himself. He smiles with what he hopes is a friendly expression and not a totally creepy one because he's been told more than once that he tends to confuse the two most of the time. "Sorry, sorry." He laughs. "I was just kidding."

The other boy returns the smile, though it wobbles, and Kyungsoo feels like he's nearly in tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but notice that you had a laptop. And I'm in a terrible pinch right now, and I normally wouldn't do this, but do you mind if I plug in?"

Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckle at the other's words. "I hope that wasn't an innuendo." He laughs and stops when the other boy's alarmed expression turns into a full-blown embarrassed one.

"What? No, I… oh my gods. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. C'mon, Jongin, brain cells!" he mutters apologetically, and Kyungsoo's head turns to face him when he does.

"Hello, Jongin, my name's Kyungsoo." He pipes up, and silently revels in the fact that Jongin's blush reaches the tips of his ears this time.

Jongin fidgets, holding his useless phone and technically useless cord in one hand. "Nice to meet you." He manages to mumble, face bowed shyly so that his fringes cover his eyes.

"Sure, you can charge your phone on my laptop." Kyungsoo offers. Jongin's face lights up, and Kyungsoo's doubly glad at how things seem to be going well for him today. He opens the laptop and turns it on with a flourish.

Except.

It doesn't turn on.

 _Here I am sufficiently turned on by this damn good-looking guy in front of me, and you can't even do it?!_ Kyungsoo screams internally.

Kyungsoo frowns at the black screen. Jongin bites his lip as he waits for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rummages in his own bag, reminiscent of Jongin's earlier struggle. His laptop charger was nowhere to be found. "I uh…"

Jongin sighs. "It's fine. I'm late anyway. Thanks though, I guess I'll just go home now." He looks nearly in tears that Kyungsoo panics and blurts out the first thing that comes into his mind.

"I live just across the street. Come with me?"

Jongin blushes again. "Um."

"No, no! I just meant that… damn." Kyungsoo starts laughing again. "I probably left my own laptop charger at home, and it seems that I've forgotten to charge it last night. And you really look like you need to use your phone and uh, wait, I can offer to lend you mine instead?" 

For a second, Jongin looks hopeful, but then his face falls again. "Uh, thanks, but I don't really have my friend's number memorized." He sighs, swatting away the offending sweet on his jeans with the towel that's still around his neck. "Plus, I really am already late for the thing I was supposed to go to, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I've been having the unluckiest day so far, and this just tops it. And it's not even noon." He stops blabbering and blushes again when he notices Kyungsoo's amused silence. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Kyungsoo suddenly feels even sorrier for being such a creeper on cute stra- _Jongin,_ and he purses his lips to keep them from tugging up at how cute the other boy was being. He feels guilty for having one of the best days of his life, while here was someone experiencing just the opposite. "It's okay." He says, standing up abruptly as he grabs his keys and runs out of the café, leaving his laptop and a shell shocked Jongin in his wake.

He returns a few minutes later, huffing because he ran quite some distance, wet from the rain that had started up again, which he had run in because he didn't grab his umbrella, and produces his laptop charger from under his jacket triumphantly. Jongin is still standing in the same position that Kyungsoo left him in, gaping in shock at the expensive laptop Kyungsoo left right in front of him.

Kyungsoo blames Jongin's good looks for his lapse in good judgment, but the way his face perks up when Kyungsoo plugs in his laptop is worth all his trouble.

Jongdae watches the two of them from behind the bar with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"I just… oh gods, thank you. You didn't have to do that, but thank youuu." Jongin exclaims as Kyungsoo motions for him to plug in his phone. He looks so overjoyed that Kyungsoo thinks, _I might have found my muse_. _My really gorgeous, adorkable muse_ , _who makes me do unthinkable things._ He couldn't help but smile when Jongin's face lights up as his phone comes back to life. 

_This really is shaping up to be my luckiest day ever._

"Uh, what?"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" 


	3. (Un)lucky Ducky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innuendo-savvy Soo is back and on a roll

Jongin blushes for the umpteenth time since meeting Kyungsoo. "Uh, yes, you did."

Kyungsoo looks shocked for a second before his face settles back into an impassive mask. "Well, it's not my fault you're such a looker." He mutters.

Jongin blinks. "You said that out loud again."

Kyungsoo blinks. "Shit."

Jongin is suddenly distracted as his phone buzzes alive in his hand.

_Eight new messages from Sehun?_

> **BlackPearl**   
>  **010-xxxx-xxxx**
> 
> I'LL PAY U W/ BUBBLE TEA. 7:25
> 
> PLZ 7:26
> 
> BUBBLE TEA????? 7:30
> 
> Wat do u mean u locked urself out 7:30
> 
> Pabo 7:31
> 
> I’m not with Tao wtf. I’m with Luhannie.  
> I can’t leave him for u 7:35
> 
> Ugh. Fine. He just hit me on the head and told me  
> to come get you. 7:35
> 
> Jongin, man, where are you? 7:40
> 
> I’m at the apartment.7:45
> 
> Kim. Jongin. Where. Are. You. 7:46

Jongin does a near flail when his phone begins to buzz insistently in his hand, and a familiar ringtone pierces through the near-silence of the café. Kyungsoo looks up from staring at the remaining stain on the tall boy's jeans and narrows his eyes at the sound.

"Hello?" Jongin answers his phone abruptly, nearly dragging up Kyungsoo's laptop in the process. He yelps and awkwardly crouches downward in order not to accidentally unplug his phone/ damage the helpful person's million-dollar laptop he'd never be able to pay for even if he sold his life on the black market.

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to grin at him as their faces are only inches away from each other.

Jongin smiles back, flustered that the cute stranger was smiling at him with his heart-shaped lips and _oh gosh I think I want to kiss hi-_

" _JONGIN, WHERE ARE YOU_?"

_Sehun. Right, Sehun’s on the phone._

"I'm at a café… uh, I don't know, I got lost and…" Jongin fumbles for an answer and realizes that he's indeed lost.

" _What do you mean you're lost?!"_ Sehun shouts on the other end of the line.

"I don't know where I am!" Jongin helplessly exclaims.

" _Yeah, that's what being lost means, pabo! How am I supposed to find you? I don't suppose you left a trail of breadcrumbs for me?"_ Sehun retorts.

Jongin's mind blanks.

"You could just ask me the address." Kyungsoo whispers. Jongin realizes that the other boy can hear everything given how close he was to the phone- and Jongin's face.

"Right! Uh, what's the address?" He ignores Sehun's sarcastic _how would I know?_ And watches intently as Kyungsoo's mouth forms the words. "I'm sorry, I didn't get that?" he realizes, once Kyungsoo's mouth stops moving, that he hasn't heard a word.

Kyungsoo smirks and repeats the address. "Oh, wait, no, that's _my_ address." He says. He then smoothly rattles off the café's address, which Jongin relays to Sehun.

"I'm _coming to get you and whup your dance-toned ass for this. You owe me a month's supply of bubble tea. Maybe more."_ Sehun mutters before he ends the call.

Jongin sighs in relief and stops when he realizes that his and Kyungsoo's faces are still inches apart.

Kyungsoo's eyes curve into mirthful crescents.

Jongin feels his heart stutter.

… And then his phone starts ringing again.

This time, he nearly _does_ smack Kyungsoo on the face when he reacts in surprise and moves to answer it.

"Hello, Yixing-hyung?" he asks breathlessly into the phone.

Kyungsoo relishes Jongin's breath on his face when he does so. _He smells like peppermint._

"I… what? It's canceled? Oh gods, really?" Jongin exclaims, and Kyungsoo swears that the boy looks like he's about to turn into a puddle of grateful tears right in front of him. "Rescheduled to when? Yes, yes! I'll be there, of course. Thank you Yixing-hyung, thank youuu~!" 

As Jongin ends the second phone call on his still charging phone, he realizes that Kyungsoo is staring at him with a peculiar expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry to be bothering you, I'll be leaving soon, I swear!" he apologizes, embarrassed.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Has no one ever taught you not to leave people all hot and bothered?" he asks, and when Jongin blanches, laughs. "I'm _kidding_." _Not really. "_ Your ringtone, though…"

Jongin brightens. "You like it? It's a track that a friend of mine at the artists' studio played for me once, and I really like it. It's not from a famous artist though, but the way he sings, I think he definitely should be one. I have the entire demo on my phone if you want a copy. It's great. I love it so much." He explains enthusiastically, straightening up, and motioning around with his hands.

Kyungsoo smiles. "Well, aren't you sweet."

Jongin laughs, not out of embarrassment. "It's just that the artist is really amazing. I like him."

"And I like you too."

Jongin stops, his eyes widening and jaw slacking.

Kyungsoo's eyes crinkle in amusement as he begins to hum the same song in Jongin's ringtone.

"Oooh~" Jongin exclaims weakly, feeling his limbs turn to limp noodles.

The door opens with a cheery ring of the chimes, and in comes a panting Sehun, obviously having run from the apartment. He closes the umbrella he's holding and wipes his shoes on the doormat. He looks up, and his eyes take in Jongin's appearance, and he frowns. "What in the world happened to you?"

Jongin looks up at his friend in surprise. "… Just the best thing ever?" he squeaks.

Sehun looks understandably confused. "What? Come on, let's get going. The studio won't wait for you forever, but you can still make it if you rush. Except you'll have to take a bath and change first, apparently. Also, what is _that_ on your forehead?"

"Hey, can I get you anything?" Jongdae calls out from the bar, reminding the three other occupants of the café of his presence.

"No, thanks." Sehun shakes his head with a small bow.

Jongin shakes his head to clear it. "But, the audition was canceled." He says helplessly. Sehun's eyes narrow at him.

"What."

"The audition was… rescheduled?" Jongin tries again.

Sehun clenches his jaw. "You better not have made me haul my ass away from my boyfriend on a day with such crappy weather like this for nothing."

Jongin panics. "Uh, want a cinnamon roll?"

Sehun's glare intensifies.

"Sehun?" pipes up the other occupant of the now tense café.

Sehun shifts his gaze and gapes. “Kyungsoo-hyung?”

"You guys know each other?" Jongin demands, surprised. He concludes that the universe wasn't trying to kill him after all, but wanted him to have a heart attack at some point during the day, which was close enough.

Sehun ignores him, while Kyungsoo shrugs. "He's in the dance class right across the hall where I sing in the studio. We see each other around."

"Wait, what? Then why haven't I seen you before?" Jongin questions helplessly.

"That's because you're a lazy bum who has a different schedule than mine." Sehun deadpans.

"Wait, so the guy in the demo… really is you?" Jongin slowly looks at Kyungsoo. "Yixing-hyung knows you too, then?"

Kyungsoo nods. "… yep."

"What demo?" Sehun asks. Understanding passes his face. "Oh! The one that Jongin can't exist without? The one he sings, _horribly_ may I add, in the shower, the one he listens to before he goes to sleep every night, _the one he can't stop dancing to with his every breathing moment?"_ He smirks.

Jongin grabs onto the table edge to keep himself from keeling over. "SEHUN!"

Kyungsoo looks back and forth between the two of them. "Is that true?"

Jongin blushes, and he definitely rivals a tomato right then and there, which was answer enough.

"Karma." Sehun singsongs. He turns to look at Jongdae. "You know what? I change my mind, I'll get two of those cinnamon rolls, and two caramel macchiatos to go, please. I'm going back to my boyfriend." He side-eyes Jongin.

"Gotcha," Jongdae answers cheerily and starts to ready Sehun's order.

"Sweetie, breathe. You're going to faint." Kyungsoo murmurs to the still blushing and now wheezing Jongin.

"Bye, Kyungsoo-hyung. See you, Nini. I'm not giving you my keys as payback, and I probably won't be home tonight just to spite you, so good luck!" Sehun waves goodbye to them and even to Jongdae, who waves cheerfully in return.

"The cinnamon rolls have cream in them, so watch out!" he calls out just as the door closes.

Jongin turns to look at him. "You could have given me the same warning."

Jongdae shrugs, a mysterious glint of amusement in his eyes. "Forgot. Sorry."

"You know…" Kyungsoo starts. "The offer to come with me still stands."

Jongin chokes. "I uh, what?"

"Come _home_ with me. You need someplace to get out of those clothes."

"What?"

"You need to dry off. Jeez, Jongin, not everything that comes out of my mouth is an intentional innuendo." Kyungsoo sighs, but he looks _very_ amused indeed. "Everything that comes _into_ my mouth, on the other hand…" he trails off.

"OH MY GOSH." Jongin blurts out.

Kyungsoo laughs, and Jongin can't help but sigh at the beautiful sounds coming out of the other boy's lips.

"If you like how my voice sounds singing and my laughter, I'm sure you'll like any other sound that I could make?" Kyungsoo offers a deceptively straight face. He snorts. "I'm really not usually like this, sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. Except maybe you, later, if I'm lucky."

Jongin's jaw drops to the ground and is never seen again. "I don't know if I'm having the unluckiest or the luckiest day of my life."

"Luckiest." Kyungsoo decides for him. "Definitely." He says as he stands and pulls Jongin closer by the edges of the towel draped around his neck to plant a playful peck on the growing bump on the dancer's forehead.

"Ow."

"Not if you use lube." 

"Kyungsoo _hyung!"_

"KIDDING!"


	4. The Duck Goes Quack, The Epilogue Goes Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are wrapped up, and yet there's more left unanswered?
> 
> aka this would have had a spin-off but I never got around to exploring that

The ~~un~~ luckiest day ever closes with a bang.

Literally.

“Fuck, hyung. _It hurts_.” Jongin hisses through his teeth.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Jongin.”

“It’s throbbing really hard.”

“Let me give you a hand with that, okay?” Kyungsoo reaches out to caress him, but Jongin flinches away.

“Wait!”

“What is it, Jongin?” Kyungsoo furrows his brows.

Jongin blushes. “N-nothing. Please don’t hurt me.”

Kyungsoo bites his lip and smiles gently at him. “Never. Trust me.”

Jongin exhales, relaxing. “Okay, Kyungsoo-hyung. I’m ready.”

Kyungsoo leans closer again, and Jongin sucks in air sharply.

“Owww, _fuck_ , hyung.”

“You’re too tense, relax, this won’t hurt.”

Jongin gasps at the contact.

“You really should look where you’re going, you clumsy boy, you hit your shin pretty bad on the table.”

* * *

Jongdae is cleaning up in the café when the bells jangle to signal someone’s arrival. He looks up and grins. “Hello, you little godling of matchmaking.”

The newcomer rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Matchmaking, really. You make romance sound so dead, Jongdae.”

Jongdae laughs. “Not really. _Your_ old-fashioned ways of bringing people together make it so, brother.”

The other scoffs, but he’s grinning. “Ah, well. At least it’s not your tasteless trickeries. How’s that going for you, by the way?”

There’s a humorous glint in Jongdae’s eyes. “If you should know, _Junnie_ , I actually might have done _your_ field of expertise a little service today. Also, my tricks are _not_ tasteless.”

Junmyeon blinks, surprised. “ _You_ matched people up?”

Jongdae nods and clucks his tongue. “There’s more to falling in love than the traditional means, brother. I keep on telling you.”

“Right, and exactly how many injuries had to be sustained beforehand?” Junmyeon narrows his eyes suspiciously at the other.

Jongdae shrugs. “Nothing that could compare to the pain of an eventually broken heart.” Junmyeon gasps, and Jongdae cracks up, raising his hands. “Kidding! Jeez, Junnie, it’s like you don’t know that I could sense potentials just as well as you do. I’m just as mom’s son as you are. Those two are going to make a hella fine pair.”

Junmyeon glares. “Stop calling me Junnie.”

Jongdae smirks. “And stop being so uptight about how to make people fall in love. Besides, you’re dad’s son too. Embrace your inner trickster.”

Junmyeon huffs.

“Don’t look so offended. You know I appreciate romance too. Mom raised us well, duh. But you have to live a little, be less than conventional when you bring people together. We’re the sons of a trickster and a cupid. It’s actually quite fun to mix them up, you know. Thus, us, _obviously_.”

Junmyeon fake gags. “I don’t need a reminder of our parents’ bedroom life, Jongdae.”

His brother laughs and raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Whatever, all I’m saying is that you probably shouldn’t stick to all the greasy romance and try misfortune matching every now and then.”

Junmyeon sighs. “Well, I can’t really say I’ve never tried it before…” he trails off.

Jongdae laughs and claps a hand over his brother’s shoulder.

* * *

“May we call on our next audition from Kim Jongin!” Zhang Yixing announces.

Jongin arrives on stage, looking nervously at the judges. “Hello, my name is Kim Jongin, and I’m here to dance to…” he trails off. His heart stops when he sees a familiar pair of heart-shaped lips smirking at him from the panel of judges.

“You know what, Yixing-hyung…” Do Kyungsoo starts with a small smile on his lips. “I already _love_ this one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every year I say I'll reupload my fics from AFF to here and every year I fail to do so. Here's to hoping they all actually make it here at some point. 😂😂
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @psycho_phoenix


End file.
